


Cherry Red

by Neko_ryn



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Yuto wants Wooseok to paint his nails and Wooseok is more than happy to do so. Except, Yuto wants a little more than just that and is willing to push the other’s buttons until he gets it.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Kudos: 62





	Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my lovely friend @adorkable-mochi on Tumblr. Writing this was fun and challenging and I hope you all like it! If you do, remember to leave a kudo and a comment!
> 
> Also, I’m still accepting requests on my tumblr down below in the end notes!

“Help me paint my nails.” Yuto asked him out of the blue. Wooseok put his cell phone away and regarded the other with curiosity.

It was a simple request. Wooseok liked to paint his own nails sometimes so he could understand why Yuto would come to him asking for help. Wooseok nodded. It seemed like a good way to pass the time, and they hadn’t been able to spend much time together in the past few weeks.

“Okay, pass me the nail polish box I have over my wardrobe.” Wooseok conceded. He turned around so he was sitting with his legs on his bed, and folded them neatly under himself.

Yuto returned in a heartbeat, a black box firmly held in his hands. He smiled at Wooseok as he sat down in front of him and presented him the box. Wooseok couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, but there was something suspicious in the way Yuto looked almost excited about this. Still, he opened the box and presented the arrange of colors to Yuto.

“What color do you want?” Wooseok asked as he pulled out the cotton pads and alcohol.

Yuto hummed in thought as he rummaged through the box, finally pulling out one of the polishes. He handed it to Wooseok who smiled at the color: cherry red. Wooseok scooted closer to Yuto and grabbed his hands delicately. Yuto stared at his face as Wooseok filed his nails and then started applying a coating of polish. 

The focused look on Wooseok’s face as he tried to apply the polish neatly was very attractive, and Yuto couldn’t help but pay more attention at Wooseok’s expressions instead of the work he was doing on his hands. He didn’t even realize he had started lowering his hand until Wooseok pulled it closer with a click of his tongue. 

“Stop moving your hands, you’re going to ruin it.” Wooseok gave him a look that left no room for complaints. And that look made Yuto want to annoy him more.

“Wooseok.” Yuto called.

“What?” Wooseok breathed in, trying to focus.

“My hand is starting to hurt, let me move.” Yuto smiled when Wooseok groaned at his request.

“Give me your other hand, then.” Wooseok grabbed his other hand without waiting for Yuto, and completely missed the teasing grin on Yuto’s face. 

“Ah.” Yuto exclaimed as he noticed the polish smearing on his palm after closing it on purpose.

“What?” Wooseok turned to look at Yuto’s hand and growled. This time, however, he didn’t miss Yuto’s chuckle at his reaction. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Wooseok closed the nail polish bottle and put it away.

“Why would you think that?” Yuto tried to sound nonchalant, really, but he couldn’t help the way his lips stretched into a smile. He liked seeing Wooseok annoyed and riled up. “Ah, but nail polish is so delicate…”

Yuto made the motion to smear more of the polish on his skin when Wooseok grabbed him by the wrists firmly, stopping him. One defiant look from Yuto was enough for Wooseok to give up completely and decide to teach him a lesson. With his free hand, Wooseok grabbed Yuto’s chin and tilted his head.

“You’re being bad on purpose aren’t you? Should I teach you a lesson, baby?” Wooseok’s lower-than-usual voice sent a shiver running down Yuto’s spine, and he nodded. However, Wooseok didn’t seem satisfied with this. “Hm? I don’t think I heard you.”

“Yes, sir.” Yuto smiled. Wooseok growled as he put the box of nail polish on the floor and pushed it under his bed.

“Don’t move.” Wooseok warned as he stood up to grab another box from his closet. “I bought some pretty things for you. Close your eyes.”

Yuto raised an eyebrow, still feeling like teasing Wooseok more. It seemed to have an effect, because Wooseok grabbed his chin roughly and leaned so he could whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to blindfold you.” Wooseok explained, voice rough yet controlled. It sent a shiver down Yuto’s spine. “You won’t see what’s coming for you. I will wreck you until you’re begging for release, because that’s the punishment you deserve. Am I clear?”

The words, the promise, they went directly to Yuto’s groin as he released a strangled moan. He wanted all of it. He wanted Wooseok to treat him more roughly, to drive him to the edge. Yuto nodded and almost pleaded for Wooseok to get moving when the hand was removed from his chin. 

Yuto closed his eyes as he had been instructed before and felt the soft fabric cover his eyes and wrap around his head. Wooseok was careful with pulling his hair and made sure that the knot was tight and secure before pulling Yuto’s shirt off. Yuto helped, surprised at the change from soft to rough as Wooseok yanked his shirt away, only being careful with his hands to avoid ruining the nail polish even more.

A firm hand pushed Yuto to his back and with one clean motion, Wooseok pulled off his pants and underwear, leaving him exposed. The blindfold heightened his senses, and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at being exposed with no chance of gauging Wooseok’s reaction.

“You have such a beautiful skin.” Wooseok praised him as both hands caressed his chest and went all down to his thighs, gripping them tightly.

Yuto whimpered softly when Wooseok’s hands disappeared. Not a moment later, Wooseok yanked his hands up over his head and tied them up neatly to the bedpost with what felt like silk, soft yet tight around his wrists.

“Is this alright?” Wooseok asked as he checked the knot.

“Yes.” Yuto replied, breath shuddery.

“Good.” Wooseok smirked and Yuto swore he could almost hear him do it.

Without a warning, Wooseok leaned over between Yuto’s legs. Propping himself up with his right hand, Wooseok grabbed Yuto’s hair with the left hand and yanked it back, taking control of his lips when his head lifted. Yuto moaned into the kiss, every rough sensation going straight to his growing hard-on. 

Wooseok’s kissing was hungry. He bit on Yuto’s lower lip and caused him to buck his hips upwards. Wooseok pulled on his hair again as a warning and Yuto whined; it was taking all his willpower to not lift his hips and grind against Wooseok’s still clothed stomach.

When Yuto’s lips began to look red from the kissing, Wooseok started going down his body, both with his mouth and his hands. Yuto moaned and trashed his hands when Wooseok bit his collarbone; pain was slowly replaced by pleasure when Wooseok sucked on his skin and left a pretty bite mark. Wooseok continued biting and sucking on his skin until he eventually reached his thighs.

“Your skin marks so easily.” Wooseok said against his skin, as his strong hands kept Yuto’s legs widespread for him to see. Wooseok pressed butterfly kisses on Yuto’s thighs. “It makes me want to bite you…” His teeth sank once again on the soft flesh, making Yuto moan as he tried to press his legs closed. A futile attempt with Wooseok propped between them. 

“You’re so hard already, and I have barely touched you.” Wooseok teased. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes,” Yuto whimpered, “please, touch me.”

“Ahh,” Wooseok clicked his tongue. “I don’t think you’re begging prettily enough. Still, I’ll give you a gift.”

Yuto heard him rummaging through the box Wooseok had brought earlier, and not a beat later, a hard plastic ring was sliding firmly around his cock, restraining him. Just as Yuto thought things couldn’t get more overwhelming, he felt two well lubed fingers breach his entrance. His body shook and he moaned, his hips bucking down as he tried to get Wooseok’s fingers deeper into him. 

Wooseok chuckled. Yuto looked so hot spread for him like this, and his dick was starting to hurt trapped inside his pants, but he just wasn’t done messing up with him yet.

“I thought you’d be tighter since we haven’t had time to meet like this lately but…” Wooseok observed as he pushed a third finger in, watching Yuto start coming undone in front of him. “I guess you play with yourself often.”

Yuto flushed at the statement, embarrassed at being caught by Wooseok. They couldn’t meet often, and he missed the other so much he found it easy to get off just thinking about him. 

“You’re so bad though, having fun without me.” Wooseok huffed, pulling his fingers out.

“I’m sorry,” Yuto slurred. “I’m sorry please- please don’t stop.” It was so hard to make sense. “Please touch me, please I wanna come.”

“Don’t worry baby, I wasn’t planning on stopping.” Wooseok grinned.

Wooseok pulled out a big, red vibrator from the box and covered it in lube before pushing it inside of Yuto. Yuto moaned loudly as he threw his head back, hands struggling against the bond. Wooseok turned it on directly on the third velocity and watched with pleasure as Yuto squirmed and his mouth went slack, loud moans filling the room.

“Keep your legs wide open baby, come on.” Wooseok ordered as he stood up to take his clothes off, they felt too hot and restraining.

Yuto obeyed, keeping his legs wide open as he moaned and slurred out pleads for more. Wooseok sat back down and started pumping the vibrator in and out of Yuto, whose back arched beautifully as he was strung with pleasure.

“I bet if I take the cock ring off you’d come for me, right?” Wooseok teased. “Is it good baby?”

“Good…” Yuto slurred, head thrown back.

“Is it better than my dick?” Wooseok couldn’t help but smile when Yuto desperately shook his head no. “Should I make you come with the vibrator? What do you want?”

“N-no.” Yuto sobbed softly, trying to make the words come out. “You, I-I want you.”

“I don’t think you want me that badly.” Wooseok clicked his tongue, turning up the velocity of the vibrator.

“Ah!” Yuto moaned, shaking his head. “No! I-I want you. Please. _Pleasepleaseplease._ Please fuck me, please.” He begged, almost sobbing.

“Very well.” Wooseok pulled the vibrator out, turned it off and threw it somewhere on the bed. He stood up and quickly got rid of clothes.

It barely took him a few seconds to put on a condom and lube himself up. He manhandled Yuto until he was on his knees and slowly pushed into him, bottoming out easily. Yuto buried his head in the pillow and moaned into it; he could feel Wooseok’s fingers on his right hip were he was forcing him to keep his ass up even when his legs were threatening to give out. Wooseok gave no warning as he started thrusting into Yuto, fast and short thrusts accompanied by the lewd sounds of their hips coming together and Yuto moaning with abandon.

“You're gonna suffocate yourself with the pillow baby.” Wooseok warned as he grabbed Yuto by the head and pulled backward, making him cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Yuto was far too gone. Everything felt just too good, it was almost like he could float away if it wasn’t because Wooseok was keeping him grounded enough. Wooseok was so girthy and long and Yuto felt so full and fucked out that the only thing he could think of was coming. He wanted to come and he wanted to make Wooseok come too. The digging of Wooseok’s nails on his hips and the sting of his hair had all become pleasure, and Yuto could only beg for more, more, more.

Wooseok's were angled just right and he was rubbing all the right spots inside Yuto. He knew because of the way Yuto was coming undone under him; Wooseok was hyper aware of the man’s needs and wants, and he wanted to break him apart in pleasure. Wooseok himself felt closer to orgasm every time Yuto clenched around him and begged him to fuck him harder, faster. He let go of Yuto’s hair and braced himself against the bed, snapping his hips harder until he had Yuto almost screaming from pleasure.

“I’m getting close baby.” Wooseok muttered against Yuto’s back, peppering it with kisses and love bites. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes! Please!” Yuto sobbed, heard tilted back as he put his utmost effort into rolling his hips in time with Wooseok’s trusts. “Come, I wanna come!” His words were so slurred, Wooseok couldn’t help but feel a bit endeared.

“Very well,” Wooseok let go of Yuto’s him and took the cock ring off of him, “then come.”

That was all Yuto needed to hear before he was coming onto the bed sheets. Wooseok moaned as dug deeper into him and came, filling the condom up. They stayed like that for a moment, Wooseok hugging Yuto close until he regained his breath and pulled out. He helped Yuto lay down on the bed and got rid of the used condom. Yuto mumbled something akin to a complaint, but his words were too slurred to make sense; still, Wooseok perfectly knew what he wanted. 

“Shh it’s okay, I’m just gonna go for a towel, it’s okay.” Wooseok carefully undid the knot that kept Yuto tied to the bedpost and made a quick trip to the restroom, returning with a wet towel.

He put the towel on the bed and worked the blindfold off of Yuto, who looked blissed out and had some tear streaks on his face. Wooseok cooed and wiped the tears away, softly kissing Yuto’s forehead. He made quick work of the other as he wiped him down with the towel and then cleaned the bed sheets so they could lie down comfortably next to each other. Yuto let him work, patiently waiting until Wooseok had finished before demanding his attention.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” Wooseok chuckled, lying down next to him and wrapping him in a tight embrace. It wasn’t long before Yuto started to drift into a peaceful sleep. “Next time let me do your nails properly, red looks really good on you.” Wooseok whispered, kissing Yuto’s forehead. Yuto smiled softly and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, remember to leave a comment and give kudos, it keeps me going! And don’t hesitate to talk to me through my social media:  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn)  
> 


End file.
